matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade Roundup (Episode 1.2)
Flood: In the Merovingian's search for Morpheus, renegade Exiles have become a roadblock in our path. To continue our search for Morpheus we need some of those renegades decimated. Since no one else will take this current task, it has fallen upon you to carry the torch, as it were. I'm giving you the address of one of these renegade Exiles. Destroy him, then search his corpse for anything of value. Do we understand? We do. Operator: I have a lock on our Venaticorum's position. He doesn't like unwanted visitors, so don't be surprised if he has guards stalking the place. The target isn't behind any sort of security system other than the guards, so you might avoid a few encounters if you are cautious. Venaticorum: Come to my aid, my brethren! Venaticorum: I shall have to destroy you myself, human! Operator: Venaticorum is confirmed as dead. Flood: This appears to be a document outlining the location of another renegade Exile. Let's use this to our advantage and make a second hit. Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! Flood: The other renegade Exile leader is named Calypso. Head to this address now. Flood: Remember, we're on the look-out for someone named Calypso. Since they were mentioned in the document that we found, we can only assume that this is either the superior or subordinate for Venaticorum. Taking out the second target will hopefully drive the stake further into the heart of the renegades. While you are there, I want you to do a search of Calypso's office for any documents or data that might lead us further up or down this... ladder. Flood: Remember, we're on the look-out for someone named Calypso. Since they were mentioned in the document that we found, we can only assume that this is either the superior or subordinate for Venaticorum. Taking out the second target will hopefully drive the stake further into the heart of the renegades. While you are there, I want you to do a search of Calypso's office for any documents or data that might lead us further up or down this... ladder. Amneliese Isenhour: Calypso, we have a break-in! I'm calling security! Amneliese Isenhour: i think I'm going to have to ask you to leave... Calypso: Guards! get in here now! Operator: Calypso is a confirmed kill. Operator: Very interesting... Operator: The document outlines a man named Dobra. He's been causing trouble for the Merovingian for sometime now and its high time you bring him down. Exit this place and Flood will send you the co-ordinates of Dobra. Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! NPCs; *Blood Drunk: They killed Dobra! *Elite Guard (x2): Got'em in my sights. *Jason Pamintuan: What are you doing! Security, get in here! Flood: I'm updating you with the location of Dobra's location now. Be on your way, {redpill_name}. Do not delay. Operator: Don't forget, the target's name is Dobra. This could be the big one we've been looking for. Jason Pamintuan: What are you doing! Security, get in here! Operator: Search the room. There must be a key that will let you get into Dobra's office. if the receptionist isn't holding it, we can only assume that he has it in this room. Dobra: i had a feeling that you were coming... {redpill_name}! That's right, I know who you are. After I was unable to contact Venaticorum, Calypso or anyone at their base of operations, i prepared for your futile hit. With that, i would like to say... Welcome to your death, human... Security! Operator: Dobra is dead! Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! Flood: I'm surpirsed at how well you completed this contract kill, {redpill_name}. I'd congratulate you, but that would be a compliment, wouldn't it? completed NPCs *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.2) Category:Episode 1.2 Missions